Dirty little secret
by waterfall tears
Summary: Randomness and secrets revealed!


DIRTY LITTLE SECRET

(A/N: Hello! I am here today to annoy, disgust, shock, horrify, entertain, and amuse all you wonderful readers out there with yet another random fic. ENJOY! )

Notethingie: No seriously, I swear. This has no plot. I'm randomly writing as I go.

Our story begins in a little town called Domino City…

"Joey, I swear I will _pulverize_ you if you EVER tell _anyone_? Got it?"

Joey Wheeler gulped. No, this was not Kaiba threatening him, not one of the villains, not even one of his own friends…

It was Serenity Wheeler, his little sister…and he had just found out his sister was pregnant with Marik's child.

"…….Uh……Ren? What am I supposed to tell them? My best friend's former enemy knocked up my little sister? No frickin' way!"

He answered in a joking manner, but he was sweating worse than a pig that had just found itself in a slaughterhouse. She looked _really_ pissed. She glared threateningly at him, eyes glowing dark blue, even though hers were supposed to be brown.

"What the hell, Serenity!!! Your eyes are glowing blue!!!"

She blinked and pulled out a compact mirror from her purse. She stared for a couple of milliseconds before she screamed, "I'M A FREAK OF NATURE!!!"

Joey sweatdropped. He was worried about his little sister, but he also thought it was pretty funny that the one who was supposed to be innocent ended up pregnant before anyone had even lost their virginity.

(A/N: They are all supposed to be teenagers except for most of the villains, and none of them have known relationships, or relationships that were acknowledged officially, anyways, so I can make this statement. . )

Joey thought a moment. Just then Marik strolled in. He took one look at Serenity's now blue eyes and hightailed his ass out of there. She glared suspiciously after him for about half a second before bolting after him yelling, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!!??"

Approximately 20 seconds later, a sheepish and freaked out looking Marik Ishtar was dragged by the collar to Serenity's room and thrown onto the floor. Serenity tapped her foot, arms crossed expectantly. Marik was scared.

"Ok, spill. _Why_ are my eyes blue?"

He sweatdropped.

"Heh heh. Um….you see, when a tombkeeper reaches the age of 15, they are given certain powers to protect the tomb even further. W-well, those certain powers make us more like immortals than humans. A-and I g-guess me consorting (she glared at the word) with a human had bad side effects."

(Sorry, kids, this is the part where I have to shield you from the horror that is Serenity's wrath)

…..5 minutes later…….

A bloody, nerve-wracked, and messy-looking Marik crawled out of apartment 3R, a whole crowd of people staring at him curiously. A crowd had gathered after hearing the loud, painful, and mostly scary noises coming from inside the house. Joey and Serenity looked on from the window, smirking and laughing evilly.

"I guess that plan worked out pretty well," snickered the brown-haired duelist.

"Yeah, I thought he'd guess since he had these supposed 'powers'. He's just a poser."

Both speakers' voices and appearances had changed significantly. What had once been Serenity was now the dino duelist Rex Raptor, and who was once the brown eyed dumb blonde was now Weevil Underwood. They had borrowed a potion from Yugi's grandpa (who had started a little magic shop a year ago) and had decided to change themselves into one of Yugi's pathetic friends and mess around with one of the former villains. Since Marik had been the 'baddest' one Yugi had faced, they chose him. They didn't actually have to do anything with him. They just used a very strong illusion potion that made the recipient feel what the user wanted them to feel, hear, and see. It was perfect….

Weevil and Rex were about to do their victory dance when….

Who but Tea Gardner walks through the door! They quickly switched back and put on fake smiles.

"Hey, Tea," Serenity said.

"Hey, guys, can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I'm….I'm in love with Weevil."

Weevil's mind screeched to a halt. He thought he was dreaming, for he had waited years to hear those magical words. Although he hated her "friendship and love" speeches, damn, did she have a killer body.

Weevil looked at Rex. Rex raised an eyebrow. "Weevil?"

….Two words….bloody murder….

Tea's eyes had been shielded by an illusion potion: what she saw was Serenity saying she had to go and walking out the door. In reality, Rex's bloody heap of flesh had been shoveled out the window.

Weevil appeared out of nowhere!!! Amazing!!!

Tea blushed. "W-weevil?"

"Hello, Tea, my love. I know how you feel about me. Would you like to be my bug queen?"

Because she loved him, she ignored the bug part and accepted his hand.

Because, don't we all sacrifice for love?

THE END….or is it? evil laughter in background

Moral of the story: Never confide in your friends, because they might be your enemies in disguise.

Point of the story: Love your enemies, because they might love you back…and kill for you…..or they just might impregnate an illusion and then kill you….and throw your body out the window….but besides that….be yourself….wait, no, what? Screw you guys!!! I'm goin' home!

(A/N: This, I would have to say, has to be the most random and ridiculous, grotesque story I've ever written. I just needed to post a story today cuz I'm on fic withdrawal a little.)


End file.
